Goodbye
by LikeARunaway
Summary: Leena and Bit have a power struggle and only one comes out. What would happen if your life line suddenly turned and left?


Disclamer: I don't own the charicters used in this story.  
  
A/N: This is just something that I came up with when I felt creative.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leena laughed like a maniac as she fired shot after shot at the Zaber Fang that was piloted by the other team. She watched as the Zoid fell down and it's command system froze. She struck the air with her fist.  
  
"Woo Hoo! Who's Number 1! Leena!"  
  
Leena didn't notice that another one of the teams pilots had snuck up behind her. The opposing Gunsniper growled and advanced on Leena. Bit took down another Zaber Fang and noticed that Leena was going to get caught from behind. He came up on the Com-Link.  
  
"Leena-"  
  
He was cut off by Leena.  
  
"Don't start on me Bit Cloud! I took down more than you so there!"  
  
Leena stuck out her tounge at Bit and closed the Com-Link. Leena turned her Gunsniper around and came face to face with the other Gunsnipers gun aimed at the cockpit. Leena froze in fear. She started to shake uncontrolably. I'm gonna die... Tears slid down Leena's face as the pilot of the other zoid cocked the gun.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of gold shined in Leena's eyes as Liger 0 cut through the opposing zoid. Leena's scared face suddenly turned angery.  
  
Bit turned Liger around and they came up to Leena's Zoid. Liger opened the hatch and Bit stood up.  
  
"Hey Leena are you ok?"  
  
Leena opened the hatch and glared at Bit. The setting sun reflected on her features.  
  
"I could of handled that! Do you always have to be in my way! Before you came everything was fine and then you come with your sarcasic comments about my piloting skills and win all my battles for me! And then you ask, are you OK! Just stay away from me Bit Cloud, Get away from me!"  
  
Bit looked at Leena in anger.  
  
"How can you say that! You were just standing there! He would of blown your head off. You would have died if I hadn't come along. And the reason I make comments on your piloting skills is because you hate me! Why should I say nice things to a person who doesn't even want me around! I thought you guys might accept me as family. I never knew my family ok Leena. You have a wonderfull life and all I have is nothing, Nothing!"  
  
A tear slid down Bit's face. Leena stared at Bit; her face held no emotion. Bit looked away from Leena's hard lavender eyes. He clenched is fists and turned back to Leena.  
  
"I'm leaving Leena. Tell the team that my only family betrayed me."  
  
Bit jumped from Liger's cockpit and stroked the lion zoid's paw.  
  
"I'll miss you buddy, don't forget the great time we had together."  
  
Bit started to walk away when he turned around again.  
  
"Oh and by the way Leena, you never knew."  
  
Leena stared as Bit started to walk away. A fresh wave of tears fell from Leena's eyes. She looked at Liger and remembered the first time they met. She remembered all the times Harry had come over and confessed his undying love to her and Bit had defended her. All the battles came back as well. She also remebered when he left to find out about himself. She didn't want him to go then, she didn't want to be alone again. I don't want to be alone again. Leena's eyes shot to the spot where she had last saw Bit. He was now further away. She choked a sob and jumped down from her Gunsniper. She landed on her knees and skidded a couple of feet. Pain sheared up her leg. She cried out as the pain became unbearable. Leena tried to stand but that just resulted in more pain. She sat back down on the ground and looked at her knees, they were covered in blood. Red stained the ground by her legs. Leena cried uncontrolably.  
  
"Bit...come back."  
  
A shadow passed over Leena. She looked up and saw Bit's worried face. He knelt down and examined her knees. Leena watched Bit with tear filled eyes. Bit moved her leg gently and Leena screamed in pain. He moved the other one and Leena only whimpered. Bit looked up at her.  
  
"Your left leg is broken. Try not to move it ok."  
  
Leena nodded.  
  
"Bit."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. The sun had set by now and it had grown cold very fast. Bit took off his coat and put it over Leena. She snuggled into it's warmth. Bit, by now, had cleaned up her wound, stopped the bleeding, and made a makeshift splint for her leg. A couple tears still lingered on Leena's cheek. Bit knelt down and wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"We should get back and get you to a doctor."  
  
Leena looked at Bit sadly.  
  
"And then your gonna leave..."  
  
Bit looked at Leena.  
  
"Leena... I'm not going. I can't go now."  
  
Leena looked at Bit confused.  
  
"Why not? You have no reason to stay after what I did to you."  
  
Bit took Leena's hand.  
  
"Leena, your the reason i'm going to stay. I know that you didn't mean what you said."  
  
Leena looked away guiltly. Bit took her chin in his hands.  
  
"Leena, I love you."  
  
Leena smiled a happy tear slid down her face. Bit wiped it away. He leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Bit procided to pick her up. Leena wraped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Liger put his head down so Bit and Leena could get in. Bit sat down and put her on his lap. Leena grabed his shirt in one hand and put her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep as they started toward the base. Bit let Liger take them home as Bit cradled Leena in his arms. Leena stirred and smiled up at him.  
  
"Bit, don't leave me."  
  
Bit kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like it? Yes or no? Yes I know that the storyline is sorta like Please Remember Me but I just wanted to type. I didn't think it would turn out like this. Personally I don't think this is my best work but you can have your own opinion. Please review! 


End file.
